


BloodxTeller

by Chowhound



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowhound/pseuds/Chowhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since that incident he's beginning to question he's parents and the very people he'd known to trust. With the help of Ranomi and classmates, he will be able to figure out what and why is...Blood Teller... (Rating may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BloodxTeller

Chapter 1: Blood Teller?  
I could feel it pulse through me like briskly liquid simmering through vessels moving by a electric pump. Expect that wasn't the cause, last Friday when there was a thunderstorm no rain just the intense rumbling of Zeus' almighty wrath.

At first I would have believed the large monster to be a hallucination to the blood I'm was currently losing as a direct effect to the car accident I just crawled myself out of. But when I saw Max Steel, 5'7" with that blue lithium suit on I was almost scared it was not real.

One thing lead to another and as quick as I could blink a charge of lightening hit me and I roll over and into a shallow puddle of mud below.

I was surprised I wasn't dead at that instant but I felt a strange, loud pain in my chest and when I placed my hand over it to feel my heart, I grasped.

...I had no heart beat! First response was to freak out, I mean really freak out, like crying yelling, I ripped a chunk of wet hair from my head before another loud pain regain my focus(or should I say sanity).

This time it was in my back, at four different location equal distant from each other. They felt like something was trying to burst through I could feel something pressing at my skin wanting to get out, like some sort of slimy being erupting from it cocoon. Hell, I wanted it out and fell to the ground grunting painfully as like that was helping, pushing like a mother giving birth.

More, if this was really how childbirth I feel bad for all those first time mothers in labor right now(including the teenage ones).

Then I heard and felt wet flesh break open and I collapsed onto the ground entirely, feeling really tired and had nausea bubbling in my stomach, but only when a large tentacle, crimson with sanguine liquid moistening it was when I really saw black holes dotting my vision then soon became a blanket as I passed out.

X-X

Arthur woke up to a stinging pain in his back and almost yelped when he saw a schoolmate, Ranomi Bulan with a large white towel which happened to be tied dyed in different shades of red or just drenched in blood.

"You remember what happened to you?" Her northern accent hinted slightly at all her words.

To him it was gibberish at the moment as his thoughts collected and his brain registered was happening to him.

The atmosphere was soft and calm, like he was in a house and he faintly heard someone talking in the background.

"W-wha-where am...I?" It felt like he had water in his mouth and soon retched on the floor, before laying down on the cold slate he was originally on.

Ranomi muttered something incoherent, like in a different language before getting up and cleaning the stomach fluid up.

After more bilingual cursing she sighed and gave the curly haired boy a pillow. " You, Arthur Berry are in my secret...Laboratory!"

Lights came on and Arthur opened eyes then closed them slightly again as the brightness gave him a scare.

It wasn't that big but it wasn't that small more like a medium space. All it consisted of was a large table with various mixtures with different colors to them, on the only counter was a stove boiling some more mixtures and solutions while a chalk board in he front of the room, Arthur could make some English like "phenomenon" and "enigma" but the rest seemed to be in a different language.

"Um , so is this like Dexter's Laboratory or something?"

Ranomi frowned at that reference. "No! I'm not some sort of silly child who makes inventions all day I'm, well I do agree on the amateur part, a genius chemist/ alchemist!" she had thrown her hands up briefly for a dramatic affect then spun around in dizzy circles, which the boy just looked at eyebrows raised so she stopped.

"Look to make a long story short by the powerful blast of extraterrestrial electrical discharge a.k.a lightning the jolt from it awaken your blood powers"

Arthur had to replay what she just said because he had almost forgot she was talking to him. Blood Powers? Extraterrestrial?...Alchemy? This all didn't seem real, he wasn't real. What about the crash, memories started to pour into his head, what about his mother? why was she trying to drive off the cliff?

He began to feel dizzy, the room began spinning.

"Arthur?" Ranomi voice echoed like it was miles away.

...And why did his mother call him Bloodteller?


End file.
